SegaSonic the Hedgehog/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do gry SegaSonic the Hedgehog. Porwanie + nieudana próba ucieczki [Sonic, Mighty i Ray próbują uciec z wyspy przed przypominającą głowę Eggmana z ostrymi zębami pułapką, lecz niestety im się to nie udaje; zostają schwytani żywcem i zabrani do więzienia w Eggman’s Tower.] Dr. Eggman: Jesteś skończony, Sonic! [Sonic, Mighty i Ray wydostają się z więzienia. Stojąc przy wyjściu, nie podejrzewają, że Eggman ich obserwuje poprzez kamery na komputerze, umieszczone wokół całej wyspy.] Dr. Eggman: Nie jesteś jeszcze bezpieczny. Czy możesz uciec z Wyspy Eggmana? [Woda wystrzela Sonica, Mighty’ego i Ray’a w powietrze.] Ucieczka z wulkanu [Sonic, Mighty i Ray zaczynają spadać w stronę wyspy. Niestety, ich miejscem lądowania jest… wulkan w Volcanic Vault!] Dr. Eggman: Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem!!! [Platforma, na którym stali Sonic, Mighty i Ray zaczyna wybuchać z wielkim hukiem, zaś nasi bohaterowie skaczą w odległe, by podczas dalszej rozgrywki przejść poziom.] Lodowy bieg [Sonic, Ray i Mighty dobiegli do Icy Isle, lecz zaczynają zjeżdżać na lodzie w stronę lodowatej wody, w której nurkują i się z niej wyławiają.] Dr. Eggman: Spróbujcie tego! [Eggman uruchamia dźwignię, poprzez działanie której na naszą trójkę zaczynają spadać wielkie sople lodu. Dalsze przejście poziomu.] Spacer przez pustynię [Sonic, Ray i Mighty docierają na pustynię w Desert Dodge (i spacerują tam), gdzie czeka na nich kolejna niemiła niespodzianka.] Dr. Eggman: Zamierzam was wszystkich wystrzelić! [Podstępny naukowiec uruchamia piaskową wichurę, która goni trójkę uciekinierów oraz wysuwające i znikające piaski, by utrudnić im ucieczkę. Dalsze przejście poziomu.] Wieża pełne pułapek [Sonic, Ray i Mighty docierają po przeżyciach na pustyni do Trap Tower, ale i tam dopada ich Eggman.] Dr. Eggman: Macie jeszcze więcej do przejścia! [Po uruchomieniu przez Eggmana przycisku, wysuwa się walec o ostrych krawędziach, by zgnieść uciekinierów na płaskie naleśniki, więc nasi bohaterowie muszą uciekać z wieży, unikając podczas przejścia poziomu różnych pułapek.] Po twardym gruncie [Sonic, Mighty i Ray wydostają się na powierzchnię w Landslide Limbo, ale muszą uciekać przed zapadającą się ziemią oraz toczącymi się kulami i innymi przeszkodami podczas przechodzenia poziomu.] Płyńmy żabką! [Sonicowi, Ray’owi i Mighty’emu udaje się dobiec do Wild Water Ways, gdzie uciekają przed most wiszący, lecz ten się niszczy, przez co bohaterowie wpadają do wody, a po wydostaniu się z niej trzeba dalej przejść poziom, unikając przeszkód i skacząc na platformy (zamiast do wody).] Pędem do wieży Eggmana! [Sonicowi, Mighty’emu i Ray’owi udaje się prawie dobiec do wieży. Nagle zaskakuje ich pożar, więc naszej trójce pozostaje tylko uciekać (Podczas przejścia poziomu do celu omijamy przeszkody i dobiegamy jak najszybciej do wyjścia).] [Naszym bohaterom udaje się dobiec do wieży, czym zaskakują Eggmana.] Dr. Eggman: Do licha! To już koniec. Kompletnie rozwalę jednocześnie was i wieżę! [Po wysunięciu się przycisku autodestrukcji, Eggman uruchamia go, a gdy zaczyna się odliczanie, naukowiec ucieka; to samo robią Sonic, Mighty i Ray (mają tylko 20 sekund na ucieczkę).] Smak wolności [Sonic, Mighty i Ray dzięki ucieczce wydostają się na wolność. Za nimi w tle wieża Eggmana wybucha potężnie.] końcowe Przegrana Eggmana [W ostatnim filmiku Eggman leci na swoim Egg Mobile, odlatując ze swojej wyspy i lecąc nad morzem.] Dr. Eggman: Dlaczego to zawsze kończy się tak samo? [Nagle w Egg Mobile kończy się paliwo. Eggman przez chwilę patrzy na kamerę, a potem z głośnym krzykiem spada prosto do morza z głośnym pluskiem.] Kategoria:Transkrypty do gier